


Не будет тебе никаких ночных поцелуев!

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Cigarettes, Longing, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Я ревную тебя к твоей сигарете...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fic: No catapult to all night kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/262471) by [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/pseuds/cathedral_carver). 



_Я ревную к твоей сигарете_  
И к тому, как глубоко ты ей затягиваешься −  
Вдох-выдох...  
Я ревную к твоей сигарете  
И к удовольствию, что ты получаешь от неё −  
Не от меня... 

Хаксли Воркман

***

Звуки, доносящиеся из гостиной, были очень тихими, но Джон спал очень чутко, поэтому проснулся с колотящимся сердцем. Ноги − с кровати, руки − в кулаки... раз, два, три... готов сражаться. На часах − 2:14. Сев на кровати и положив локти на колени, он повернул голову и прислушался.

Шерлок по своей природе являлся ночным существом; зная это каждой клеточкой своего уставшего тела, Джон всё равно так и не привык к странным ночным шумам, сопровождающим хаотичную ходьбу из комнаты в комнату, открывание и закрывание дверей шкафа, звон мензурок во время неуклюжих экспериментов. Всё это говорило о том, что усталость навалилась и на друга, несмотря на высокомерные утверждения об обратном «я не _устаю_ , Джон».

«− Ну, я слышал, что ты уронил что-то несколько раз...

− Я не _ронял_. Я позволил _упасть_. Это часть эксперимента. − Шерлок презрительно махнул рукой».

Несмотря на все объяснения, то, что прозвучало в темноте, в глубокой тишине полуночи, очень походило на выстрелы.

Он снова лёг, закрыл глаза, и начал мысленно считать ( _один_ -два-три, _один_ -два-три), для того, чтобы замедлить сердечный ритм. И в тот момент, когда начал проваливаться в сон, а пальцы лежащей на груди руки стали подрагивать, он почувствовал запах.

Дым.

Что за...

Нет. Нет. _Чёрта с два_ он разрешит проводить ночные эксперименты с огнём, в то время, когда спит и не сможет быстро добраться до огнетушителя и _затушить то, что собиралось загореться..._

Выскользнув из кровати, Джон спустился вниз по лестнице как можно тише, полный решимости, поймав Шерлока на месте, застать того врасплох и задать трепку...

Гостиная была погружена во тьму, и только в щель между штор проникал свет уличного фонаря. Но в самой комнате был ещё один источник света. В воздухе танцевал крошечный красный уголёк; он парил в темноте, как будто по мановению волшебной палочки.

Джон скользнул обратно в темноту; его взгляд сосредоточился только на одном объекте − лежащем на диване мужчине, колени которого были подтянуты к груди, а в одной его тонкой руке танцевал красный огонёк. Задержав дыхание, Джон прислушался к тихим звукам, заполнившим комнату.

Глубокий вдох/тишина/еле слышный выдох. Пауза. И снова. Джон закрыл глаза. Его сердце затрепетало.

Шерлок не экспериментировал.

Шерлок _курил_.

Чёртов великолепный, сумасшедший, идиотский, _глупый_ ублюдок. Он _курил_. _Сигарета_. В их квартире. В... ну, хорошо, слишком поздно что-то делать. Особенно _курить_... из всех великих, сумасшедших, идиотских, глупых _глупых_ вещей...

 _Сколько раз_ Джон _говорил_ ему...

Он сделал шаг вперёд, очень решительный шаг; слова возмущения уже были готовы сорваться с языка. Он приготовил целую россыпь медицинских фактов (рак горла... рак лёгких... о, Боже, потеря его красивого голоса... потеря его красивой _жизни_... _Ацетанизол_... _Этилфенилацетат_... _Энантовая кислота_... _Гидроксид натрия_ ), а затем...

Подождите, подождите.

_Подождите._

Его глаза привыкли к темноте, и медленно, очень медленно всё начало приобретать очертания. Джон увидел то, что не заметил сначала; он был слишком зол, чтобы увидеть всё сразу.

В том числе:

1\. Шерлок курил, да, но он не просто _курил_.

2\. Шерлок был ласковым. Он поглаживал. Он облизывал. Он _занимался любовью_ с сигаретой.

3\. Шерлок был абсолютно обнажён.

4\. И... один-два-три... О, Боже... Джон был твёрд, вот так всё просто.

Дыхание в груди перехватило. Пытаясь сдержать стон, он прижал ко рту кулак. Отвернись, приказал он себе. Отвернись, поднимись к себе, вернись в кровать, закрой глаза и ни при каких обстоятельствах не думай о том, что только что видел. Не думай об эрекции. Пожалуйста. _Ни в коем случае._

Но, оказалось, Шерлок был не единственным, кто отказался слушаться этих приказов, потому что тело Джона ему самому не повиновалось; он остался стоять там, где стоял, и, конечно, не прекратил думать о том, что видел. На самом деле, подойдя ещё ближе к дверному проёму и выглянув из-за него, он ощутил, как напрягся член.

Что видел Джон: Шерлок поджал губы, но всё равно можно было понять, что это самые красивые на свете губы. Из всех, которые он когда-либо видел. Нет. В мире. Джон был уверен. Пальцы, длинные, бледные и тонкие, кожа и кости, ногти, скользящие вдоль сигареты, в то время, когда её держали губы, облизывание кончика сигареты языком. Джон представил, как те же самые пальцы, те же самые губы и тот же самый язык прикоснулись к _нему_ , к _его_ коже, напротив _его_ рта, бёдер и _между_ бёдер. Не сигареты, а _его_...

Нет. Нет. Нет. Это становилось смешно. Всё слишком запуталось...

Шерлок сделал ещё одну долгую затяжку, и вся надежда была потеряна, когда, откинув темноволосую голову назад, он выставил длинную белую кожу шеи, сухожилия и глубокую впадинку в основании горла. Мышцы под кожей напряглись, когда он выпустил изо рта дым; белый дым растворился в темноте комнаты. Он медленно облизал губы.

_О, чёрт._

Накрыв ладонью член и сжав его, Джон всего лишь в пару движений довёл себя до разрядки. Кончив быстро и мощно, он с трудом подавил задушенный стон. Дрожа в темноте, он уронил голову вперёд и упёрся подбородком в грудь; в ушах шумела кровь.

_О, это плохо для меня._

Он осел напротив дверной рамы; грудь его вздымалась, а на плечах блестел пот. Так же быстро, как это произошло, оно и закончилось; стало темно и тихо, как и прежде.

Он открыл рот, втянул воздух, и дым заполнил лёгкие.

В два шага он оказался перед Шерлоком; схватившись за сигарету, он выдернул её из его рта и погасил в блюдце на столе. Шерлок вздрогнул; его взгляд пробежался по лицу Джона. Уголки губ Шерлока приподнялись в улыбке, а затем она исчезла. Он понял, о чём думал Джон. Он чертовски хорошо _знал_ всё с самого начала, великолепный чёртов _ублюдок_.

Хорошо. Вот и хорошо.

Джон посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза. Потом он наклонился вперёд и коснулся губами уха Шерлока, а ладонью − его невозможно гладкой щеки.

− Это. Очень. Плохо. Для. Тебя, − прошептал он, перемежая каждое слово плотным нажимом на челюсть Шерлока, но не касаясь губами уха.

Когда Джон отстранился, глаза Шерлока широко распахнулись и заблестели в темноте, губы приоткрылись, а (дымное) дыхание коснулось лица. «Я могу поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас, − подумал Джон. − Я могу сделать для тебя всё, что ты захочешь, могу заставить тебя задохнуться, а пальцы ног поджаться, и ты...»

Он втянул в себя воздух.

Он хотел приказать ему остановиться, хотел заставить его больше никогда не курить. Он хотел представить ему массу причин, почему тот должен остановиться _прямо сейчас_ , и больше никогда не позволять дыханию _Карвакрола, Лауриновой кислоты и Тиазола_ касаться этих потрясающих губ. Он хотел схватить его и потрясти, почувствовать сухожилия и кости под пальцами, _вбить_ в него этот чёртов смысл раз и навсегда...

− Я знаю, − прошептал Шерлок. Джон наблюдал за ним, задаваясь вопросом, какую из тысячи вещей тот хотел сказать, что на самом деле собиралось соскользнуть с его губ.

− Ты должен остановиться, − это было всё, что он смог наконец сказать. Голос звучал странно для его собственных ушей.

− Почему? − тихо сказал Шерлок. Его голос тоже был странным.

Джон облизал губы.

− Потому что я никогда не поцелую тебя, если ты продолжишь курить, вот почему, − произнёс он хриплым голосом. Прежде чем отстраниться, он почувствовал, как Шерлок один раз кивнул напротив его руки.

Рука Джона медленно (и неохотно) соскользнула с щеки Шерлока, провела по (голой) шее, по (угловатому) плечу, по (невозможно) длинной руке и запястью. Он обхватил запястье пальцами, надавив на пульс, кости и сухожилия. Он смог почувствовать, как под тонкой кожей поёт кровь, смог почти представить, как _Салициловый альдегид, Линалилацетат и Метопрен_ бегут по телу Шерлока, перекачиваются сердцем и достигают кончиков (о, Боже) пальцев...

− Джон.

Джон посмотрел на него.

− Ты просто мог бы быть самым лучшим никотиновым пластырем.


End file.
